worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
World of Darkness Wiki
Introduction Summary of Site The World of Darkness WikiForge is a database of fan material and a project to give role-players a one-stop site for fan-made creations for White Wolf's World of Darkness. This is a wiki, so anyone can create or edit a page. For the basics on editing, you can refer to "how to edit a page" on Wikipedia. As a wiki, users are encouraged to offer feedback and advice on others' contributions in order to better the entries. Since each contribution reflects the creator's personal style, editors are asked to discuss before editing an entry. For more information, visit , and . List of Changes We recommend you vist to browse what's new. Number of Articles So far we are currently working on articles. Choose Your Reality World of Darkness 2004 (nWoD) *New World of Darkness **Vampire: The Requiem **Werewolf: The Forsaken **Mage: The Awakening World of Darkness Classic (oWoD) *Old World of Darkness **Vampire: The Masquerade **Werewolf: The Apocalypse **Mage: The Ascension **Wraith: The Oblivion **Changeling: The Dreaming **Hunter: The Reckoning Community *Links *FAQ News Newest news is at the top, oldest news is at the bottom. November 23, 2005. I've added plot and subplot sections to New World of Darkness and Vampire: The Requiem. Let's have some fun out there. Atlastawake November 21, 2005. It looks like we've established a new standard operating procedure when it comes to fan material we find on the forums. Just so we're clear, simply ask the author for permission to copy it here. It's very easy, they will probably say yes and it can save a lot of headache in the future. Thanks. Atlastawake November 7, 2005. Given the activity on it looks like we have our first major question for the wiki: should we be allowed to copy fan material from the White-Wolf forums and post them here even if we cite the author? I can see both sides of the issue and I was going to start a thread on the WW forums so all parties could discuss this but the thing isn't letting me log in. (I'll be starting the thread as soon as I can.) In the meantime, I'm going to add the Keep Pristine template to all the copied materials I know about. If you know of others, please add that tag. Also, please refrain from adding material until we figure this out. This is an issue I'd like to settle before it gets nasty. See talk page for more information. Atlastawake October 31, 2005. Happy Halloween everyone! And it looks like this season we had a bout of vandalism. Lots of links by an unidentified user were deleted; I have personally reverted the entries. For the record, please delete if and only if you have permission from the author (I don't know if this person did or not), please identify yourself in some way (like signing in) and please indicate why you are deleting in the summary page below the edit window. Thanks! Atlastawake October 2, 2005. I'm very happy that I've noticed some activity on the wiki besides my own. So let me welcome these newcomers (Welcome!) and encourage everyone to make a profile (top right). It will make it easier to address others as the site grows. October 1, 2005. Site launched. Created to replace the New World of Darkness and the World of Darkness Forge.